Transparency
by KillerV
Summary: "The world I live in is different from their vibrant world. One can say that I live in a world devoid of color, devoid of the feelings that come with them. When such vibrant colors are revealed to me, I want it for myself. Most importantly, I too would like to shine vibrantly. Instead of being with the ignored colors, I'll be apart of that pallet."


The world I live in is different from their vibrant world. One can say that I live in a world devoid of color, devoid of the feelings that come with them. I don't feel the intense fires of crimson, passion from carmine, or the seduction of scarlet. Nor do I have the warmth of Gold, cheerfulness of Canary, or nostalgia of Honey. I could go on and on about what I lack and cannot attain once more. Even if it irks me, having those in front of me, who are the embodiment of the colorful world I seek seems like a mockery from the heavens. My world is dark like the abyss, Ink colored hair, beady Raven eyes, Obsidian nails, the list goes on and on. I have yet to meet one who held the opposite of me, purity of Snow, brightness of Powder, or is it the brightness of Lace? But I digress, it may seem selfish of me to wish for more than what I already have, but when such vibrant color is revealed to me, I want it for myself. Most importantly, I too, would like to shine vibrant-

"Do you understand the assignment? You've been mumbling under your breath for quite some time, are you irritated with me? Or are you on the verge of sharing an idea"?, the cold voice said to me. I tore my attention from my black notebook, it was rude of him to interrupt my silent reflection. "Are you going to answer? We don't have much time until the library closes.", the boy across from me said in what seemed to be a tired tone. My eyes narrow eyes met with his sharp, if not stern gaze. I noticed that they were a rather uncommon shade to see in Japan, they were Emerald? Maybe Pine? " Don't worry about my ramblings, as for the project, I am aware of my part. I will not hinder our progress as partners"., I replied tiredly.

I was tired? Ah, No, I am tired. Green made me tired, it's said to make you feel revitalized, a color of harmony and energy. This person tired me out. We've been working together for what seemed to be two hours. This green, no, Midorima Shintaro is tiring. Before we could properly meet, he had asked me for sign, blood type, and other useless superstitious nonsense that I could care less about. Despite my best efforts to stay interested, he must have realized of how little importance it means to me. Upon that realization, he treated me coldly as he organized various parts of the assignment. At that moment, I decided to dislike this seaweed, rather, this moss. He lacks vibrancy, how sad, considering the glorious gift bestowed upon him.

I got up from the chair and glanced at my watch, "I should get going, being late is unfitting of me". In turn, Midorima stood from his chair to pack his things, "I don't remember getting your name". It turned towards him, he looked at me expectantly."Shirosaki Rin", I introduced shortly. "I see, I'm-", he tried to introduce before being cut off by none other than me. "Midorima Shintaro, I know. You're apart of the school's pride and joy, the basketball club", I said with the wave of my hand. He pushed up his glasses, "Hmph, it seems that you are knowledgeable-nanodayo." This seaweed headed is kind of starting to get annoying, is he being conceited or attempting to give me a compliment?

"Of course I'm knowledgeable, I hold the 4th rank on almost every exam. For someone who scores 2nd consistently, you'd think that recognizing names within the top ten is a given", I said flatly before heading out of the library. "I thought that green wouldn't be disappointing. Well, it's always been a color that's been less liked by me than others", I murmured. The sudden sound of footsteps echoing mine got my attention. Most likely seaweed behind me without a doubt, I wonder if he's mad. Mad? Maybe offended, it's his own fault for being so haughty."Do you have some sort of problem with me"?, Midorima asked from some distance behind me.

I turned to see him standing near the vending machines, waiting for a can to come out. I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose, he's really being a pain. "Not really", I lied, too blatant for my taste. He grabbed his drink from the vending machine and faced me, "Hmph, as long as it doesn't get in the way of our project, I don't care."I think I felt a vein pop somewhere, I've concluded that green was irritating. From what I've seen, he doesn't deserve to be within that miraculous world of color."If you're just addressing me in order to be arrogant and condescending, I wouldn't bother wasting breath, Seaweed", I said before sticking out my tongue at him.

In turn, I could see the irritation rise onto his face, "Seaweed? Why would you address me as such?" It took all I could to not scoff at this boy's stupidity. "Your hair, it holds a similar hue with seaweed. Very self explanatory no?", I said while pointing a finger at his head. He examined a lock of hair, " I wouldn't go as far to say seaweed, but yes, it is green. Such a nickname is rather insulting, please refrain from referring to me as such." I nodded exaggeratedly, giving him a tired look hoping that he'd catch on to the fact that I couldn't care less. Midorima sighed,"Do what you want-nanodayo." I smiled at him slightly, if seaweed keeps this up, I might promote him to crocodile? pickle maybe? Those are all strange, although, it fits this strange type of green.

* * *

"These colors are too vibrant for Ikebana. Whose attention are you trying to get? Flower arranging is different from being a florist.", I told the brunette in front of me. She stared at me with unwavering orbs, flickers of hope in her eyes. "I'm sorry Shirosaki-senpai, I'll try to be more delicate with my colors next time.", she apologized to me. I looked at the arrangement one more time. While the the arrangement did not match with traditional Ikebana, my personal taste found it pleasing. I reached out and plucked the violet orchid from the vase.

"It's fine, take the flowers out and try another. One thing that I find most pleasing is your taste in colors, even if they don't match traditional standards.", I said while placing the orchid back in the vase before giving it to her. She chose mature colors like wine, mauve, and one of my personal favorites, plum. Normally someone with those colors would pull off a well done arrangement. The way she had arranged hers with common flowers mixed with outlandish ones clued me in that she wanted to bring attention to herself.

At my statement, her cheeks were dusted with a light peach color. "R-Really? I'll try harder to d-do it right Shirosaki-senpai.", she said timidly as she twiddled her thumbs. I raised an eyebrow at her behavior. I was painfully aware of the feelings she harbors for me, but her small accidents seem like a waste of time in the long run. If I were to say yes to her confession when the time comes, we would match rather well. We both fall into a neutral space in the miraculous world of color. The darkness of midnight paired with the lifelessness of umber. Colors that are generally ignored, but necessary for other things to shine. The problem is that, my intent is not to fade, but it is to shine with the rest of those in the vibrant rainbow.

A hand waved in front of my face, effectively breaking my daydream. "Senpai, a classmate in the hall is calling for you.", the love struck kouhai told me. I got up from my crouching position and went to the sliding door. I stepped into the hallway and saw close friend of mine. One could say, that it was an honor to have this person as my friend. A person with an aura of intense vermilion and the regalia of garnet. Such a presence commanded respect and obedience, holding a color of power.

He changed, although him changing wasn't something I was unfamiliar with. He seemed to become of a darker hue, a bloody color. Unlike the maturity that comes with such a color, his seems forced. His bloody hue was accompanied by a regal gold, he must think highly of himself. Although I've never seen the repercussions that everyone seems to be on edge about. Maybe, I'l-No, I'll test it today. No matter how much his color changes, I'm sure he's still the prideful kid that I had seen in the past.

"What can I do for you Seijuro?", I asked my friend. Today is Thursday. Every time this day rolls around, Seijuro and I play a game of Shogi if our schedules permit. "I would like to invite you for a game of shogi. I think you'd be more than excited to try this time.", he said before holding up a plastic bag. My eyes widened at the sight, "Really? You bought them this time?" Seijuro nodded," Yes, let's go. It's not like our strict schedules will change." Seijuro turned, and began to walk down the corridor.

I trailed his steps, as we walked through the pristine and pearly halls of Teiko."Rin", Seijuro called, his face still remaining forward. I looked at him through the corner of my eye,"Hmm"? "You are aware of the Misaki's feelings, I would appreciate it if you handled that.", he ordered. Misaki? Who's Misaki..ah, the lifeless umber. I laughed at his blunt order," Handle it? I thought you didn't really meddle in my personal affairs". Seijuro sent me a warning look, " Her constant probing when it comes to you is starting to become a nuisance." That must be the reason why she knew of my personal color preferences.

I hate nosy people the most. Such a trait is an annoyance to me, if I reject her harshly, she'd cry for sure. Despite the cruelty, I would like to see that pleasing rose color adorn her face once more. I smiled, thinking of such a situation makes my chest swell with excitement. "Don't be messy with whatever you're planning. I won't clean up after you.", Seijuro said, opening the door to the classroom. His annoyed tone made me laugh, I quickly held a hand over my mouth to muffle the sound. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, but said nothing. He sat down and waited for me to sit in front of the board. I sat a watched him arrange the pieces. He looked up at me with a concentrated gaze, "Let's begin".

* * *

I looked over Seijuro's shoulder, resting my face in the crook of his neck. "You have such a manipulative play style Seijuro", I mumbled."Manipulative? Rather it's merely the strength of my mind. You seem to be ignoring the concept of personal space as usual, Rin", he said while examining the shogi board. I stepped back and made a sour face," You make is seem like you dislike having bodily contact with me". Seijuro turned in his chair to face me, "Don't use such suggestive phrasing". I pouted, and rummaged through the bag by Seijuro's feet. All I could see was the obnoxious mixing of bright and artificial colors, the bag was full of cheap candy.

What the hell is this? I don't see any cranberry, wine, or fawn colors. There is nothing appetizing or luxurious. Where's my red bean cookies? Rice crackers? How could Seijuro hurt me with such betrayal? I pulled away from the bag, disgusted. "That candy is for Atsushi, he's been whining about how hungry he was at practice. I looked up at him with a disappointed face," You tricked me. You know that I look forward to whatever is in the bag, even if I don't win."

Seijuro looked at me,"Since you always fail to win, it makes sense not to fill it with a reward". His face was neutral, but I could see amusement in his eyes. I stood back up. I leaned towards him,"That was mean, I tried my best today, I need a reward". Seijuro gave me a look of challenge. I leaned in and pushed my lips on his. As usual, they were cold and soft. It took a moment for Seijuro to respond. After a few seconds, he bit my lip too harshly for my taste. I pulled back, giving him an annoyed face.

Seijuro sighed," How many times do I tell you not to do this at school? I have a reputation as an Akashi to uphold. Same for you, Rin". That was harsher than usual, is Seijuro mad? I wouldn't blame him, if it was known that he also enjoys the company of men, his father would have trouble getting eager heiresses to become apart of the Akashi bloodline. Unfortunately, he's still bound to the responsibilities accompanied by a traditional bloodline. I left that world long ago, even if I can't escape the abyss I'm trapped in. The Shirosaki family is comprised of amoral and sleazy individuals, that we don't even attempt to maintain such a reputation outside of business matters.

Having the next head of the family taking solace in the passions of men and women is nothing compared to what many have done in the past. In a sense, I'm thankful for the opportunity to be such an immoral and vulgar Shirosaki. If I were given responsibilities of an Akashi, I wouldn't be able to experience the feelings of other hues such as Seijuro. I rubbed my eyes tiredly,"Hmph, you say that as if you generally dislike when I do that". Akashi stood from his chair, " Considering that we aren't lovers, your constant vulgarity is quite troubling".

I sighed," Fine, I won't do that to you anymore. I'll be fine, plenty of others wouldn't mind indulging in me". Akashi picked up the bag and faced me," I think you missed the point. I'm telling you not to indulge yourself with others. Not indulge myself? If I don't indulge myself in other hues, how am I going to shine brightly? If I don't do that, everything I learned from Sachiko is a waste. She was able to shine brightly, if not brighter than the others. I too, shall follow her down the path of ruin to achieve my goal. I grumbled in response to Seijuro's command,"I don't want to, why would me indulging in others trouble you? It's fine if I don-"

He silenced me with a kiss, although, I felt no feeling behind it. He pulled back, "No, My orders are absolute". I narrowed my eyes,"In the end it's about your reputation huh"? Seijuro frowned, but didn't say anything. I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the door," I'm feeling tired, I'm going home now. As said by any Shirosaki, Being late is unfitting to us". "We'll continue this conversation tomorrow", he said before I closed the door. The hallways were practically empty, save for a few people coming back for their bags.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face, I'm sure the ill fated tiredness Shirosaki's face would be catching up with me. "As I thought, gauging the actions of this other Seijuro seems to take my energy", I sighed. I looked into the mirror, my dark eyes staring back at me, only reflecting the darkness of the night. Before I turned to the sink, a speck of color caught my eye. Blue? No, Teal..Such a color I've only seen on him. "Kuroko", I called while splashing my face with cold water. The sound of footsteps grew closer, "You noticed me, Shirosaki-san".

I opened my eyes, and saw him standing next to me, wearing his usual neutral expression." Of course, if you're here, I can assume you've seen the exchange between Seijuro and I", I drawled out. Kuroko nodded, " I wasn't trying to do it on purpose Kurosa-" I waved him off, "I understand your position. However, don't let it happen again." I walked out the bathroom with Kuroko trailing behind me. "You've noticed it right? Akashi-san's change", he said impassively. I looked at the shorter boy next to me, he seems concerned for Akashi. Well, he's always been a perceptive type, this blue.

Unlike the other frosty hue, the sapphire one is only concerned with himself right now; he can _only_ be concerned with himself now. I've been trying to distance myself from the other members of this colorful palette, it seems that their hues are starting to become muddy. After testing the effects of that change with Seijuro today, I'm sure this problem is growing larger by the second. It's apparent that not everyone seems affected, that seaweed didn't show any darkness. I don't know if the others are suffering.

"Hmm, today I'm sure. Seijuro would never kiss me on his own accord, he knows I don't harbor any feelings towards him. That's what makes this all so strange..", I said as I walked down the corridor. Kuroko frowned slightly, "If anything happens, will you help me Shirosaki-san"? He looked worried, I wonder if the situation is that bad? This blue seems like the type to do it himself, so this foreboding feeling must be a sign. I put a finger to my lips and hummed," Well, don't blame me if anything goes wrong. It'd be a waste to have such colors get swallowed by the abyss".

Kuroko bowed slightly, "Thank you Shirosaki-san". I sighed,"Don't be thankful yet, we haven't even started". If I fail, he could get dragged into the abyss with me. This cerulean is calming, if he were to become like me..No, I'd rather not think about such things. Even if I stay swallowed in darkness, Sachiko will help me. I have nothing to lose. And so, I shall throw myself onto this palette, even if I don't belong.

* * *

Hey, there! Thanks for reading.

It's been awhile since I posted here, I'm finally imputing a male oc for KNB since I've been planning for the longest time.

There will be bits and pieces of shounen-ai here and there, I'd like to refrain from writing full blown Yaoi.

I wanted to make an artistic character with a strange point of view, which is why Rin describes person and thing as a hue or color.

It's a very fun monologue to write, I tend to stray away from writing 1st person so I'm sorry if I'm a bit rusty.

If you find his speech annoying, unfortunately, that will probably stay for the majority of the story.

Instead of having an artistic oc who flexes their talents with their gloriously strong mental health, and good morals. I'd like to make the opposite, a strange and amorally vulgar individual with no limits who occasionally produces some cool stuff.

(When will I have an Oc with a nice personality and some redeeming qualities.)

KNB does not belong to me, only my oc Rin.

If you can, please review.

Here is the color bank, it's tedious to search every non traditional color that's used, so I put them here. Every single one that's used in this chapter.

(Red) Crimson,Scarlet,Carmine,Garnet,Wine,Vermillion,Blood,Cranberry

(Pink) Peach,Rose

(White) Pearl,Lace,Snow,Powder

(Black) Ink,Obsidian,Raven,Midnight

(Green) Pine,Seaweed,Moss,Emerald,Pickle,Crocodile

(Yellow) Gold,Honey,Canary

(Blue) Sapphire,Teal,Frost,Cerulean

(Brown) Umber, Fawn


End file.
